


Perfect Nadeshiko

by koume



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koume/pseuds/koume
Summary: sae and syuko cute confession in kyoto. im on a 10 hour train journey what else am i supposed to do when u love idols n yr bored. im not the best but i hope u enjoy some idol LOVE!!!!





	Perfect Nadeshiko

The sun began its gradual descent, the streetlights flickered on one by one in its place. Illumination from candles in shop windows brought ambience to the tourist street, of which there were dying numbers. Retiring to hotels, the evening peaked and thus did activity. Alongside the tourist road, two frames stood. One taller than the other, but both slim.

The Nadeshiko’s long, dark hair changed when walking slowly past the warm lights of the street. Her walk was elegant, one foot in front of the other, holding her umbrella with a grip that was not tight. Eyes shut as she spoke, some felt she was the embodiment of Kyoto, of the Yamato Nadeshiko.The air became seemingly still around her, as if she was a calming charm. Some around her home believed she could have been - they would not be at all surprised.

The pink kimono blowing softly contrasted with the dark wood of the shops around, standing out amongst dull colours. The tourists who had remained awake until the late hour could not help but stare at the Nadeshiko - an unfamiliar sight to her. The figure next to her appeared awkward, looking at those passing. She looked the same as everyone else passing, dressed in navy and black. She could have blended in, if it were not for her stark white hair, entirely.

“Do you mind this, being back home?” The Nadeshiko’s voice was soft and quiet, it was not too dissimilar from her singing voice. It was pleasant to the ear.

The taller girl scratched the back of her head and laughed to herself, she paused before sighing. “It’s not bad,” pausing again, as if she had finished but continued when she noticed the Nadeshiko’s eyes on her. “It just reminds me of everything, you… know…” The Nadeshiko beside her nodded, her eyes returning to the floor.

“I find it comforting. There is an air here that Tokyo cannot bring.” Her gaze moved from looking at the floor to upwards, out towards the bending street in front of them. “Shall we go to the river tonight?”

The last glimmers of sunlight flickered in between shops along the street, even the drips and drabs of people once before faded as the pair made their way to the river. There was a reason behind this trip, the sound of the Nadeshiko’s geta rhythmically tapping against the cobbled walkway.

The Nadeshiko, Kobayakawa Sae, had decided to make this evening important to her. Since working as an idol, she attempted to dedicate herself to be the best idol to represent her hometown of Kyoto. Her parents also, for their strictness had left clear marks on the mentality of Sae. Her politeness was only just one part of her charm.

It had been about a year of working as an idol when she noticed somebody unknown to her was sleeping in the office. A pale, slim, dainty figure slept on the office furniture. With only a blanket to cover her and one of the leather pillows, it appeared that she had made the office her home. Sae, uncertain about the newcomer, spent less time in the office if not to disturb her. Lots of questions remained in her thoughts rather than being answered, it felt inappropriate to her to even think to ask of business that was not her own.

They crossed paths when the newcomer, the pale figure, was matched with Sae to be a duet unit. She was introduced as Shiomi Syuko, a mature and casual individual who had subtle traits of mischievousness. Her voice indicated to Sae that Syuko too, was one of Kyoto’s own. It was a good match, especially with the two of their voices together. Sae felt guilty for ignoring her all of this time and as a result, the two spent a lot of time together. Sae learnt the reasoning behind Syuko sleeping in the office, the sad truth that she had been kicked out from home. Before being scouted as an idol, she was surfing at friends’ in Tokyo before she had ran out of friends. Fortunately, she was scouted her first night on the streets. The Producer and Chihiro, upon hearing her situation immediately offered refuge in the office.

It made perfect sense, but the only thing that did not make sense was how reasonably happy Syuko seemed. Sae had yet to see her cry and her laid-back attitude played a significant role in her shield against reality. She managed to make funds to feed herself from blood donation (as well as eating whilst giving blood) but with her idol career she blossomed, especially with Sae. Like the sakura in April, the two blossomed their careers thanks to one another - the Kyoto pairing had paid off.

Perhaps that was the reason for her happiness now, but Syuko’s parents still never checked up on her. Sae wondered if they were even aware of her situation. Regardless, she fit into the production family well and provided an older sister role to some. Her wisdom and courage paved a way for younger idols to imitate, she was truly an inspiration to some.

To Sae, albeit she struggled to admit it, Syuko was more than an inspiration. It was a great shame that she felt she was plagued with, as much as she was a shame to her family by not following the traditional Yamato Nadeshiko line, she would never find herself having her own children or marrying to a husband. It would pain her too much to even fake it.

The plan before hand was to remain a spinster, hopefully with friends. However, since Syuko appeared and the two grew close, Sae felt herself at a crossroad. Risking her parents’ support and losing it of those around her or losing all chances of her own personal happiness. After speaking with those from Harugasumi, it was Yoshino who gave the best advice. She spoke of how ultimately children owe very little to their parents but the decent respect that one would give to a stranger, if Sae found herself at the forefront of obvious hatred from her parents then she had the right to cut them out. Her last line struck with Sae the most.

“It is you who will die before your parents, and time waits for no-one. Happiness is within far reach… just hold it and make it your own.”

Sae decided to return to her roots by doing this, but without the involvement of any family. The trip was spontaneous to Syuko, but intricately planned by Sae. The two travelled together by bullet train, Syuko seemed on edge the entire journey but the two spent a busy day when they arrived playing tourist, Syuko spent a lot on sweets and treating Sae to them too.

The trip surprisingly reminded Sae why she fell in love with Syuko, her kindness, her perseverance and a charming smile that remained to have that hint of slyness. It was no wonder that the older idols called her “Kitsune”, Sae wondered how cunning she could be. It only made her conviction stronger, Sae’s grip on the umbrella grew a little tighter as she recalled the previous day's events. Attempting to repress a smile and a blush, Sae looked in the other direction at the many souvenirs on display to her right. The shop owner looked up at her and smiled, Sae gracefully smiled back before her attention returned to the river, which grew nearer in distance with each slow step. No words were spoken.

The sun had fully disappeared now and as the streetlights grew few and far between, the river approached. Sae turned the umbrella off of her right shoulder and gracefully closed it. Syuko put her hands on the railings and looked down as the river continued to flow underneath them and the street they had just walked. Sae also placed her hand on the railings, her hand so close to Syuko’s she could feel the heat radiate from them. The feeling made her heart flutter a little, curdling with the anxiety at the bottom of her stomach that she did not feel the same way. The thought made Sae come close to a cold sweat, but in her manner she retained her calm and proper composure.

“I will always hold the belief that Kyoto is the most beautiful place in all of Japan, Syuko-han.”

“I think I can agree with that.” She paused and turned to flash Sae her charming, cunning smile. She truly did look like a kitsune. “Want to get closer?”

Sae gave her a quizzical look but before she could answer she was greeted with a “keep ahold of your umbrella” and was lifted, bridal style into Syuko’s arms. Sae was quite literally, as well as metaphorically, swept off her feet when her surprised expression met that of the mischievous kitsune, no, woman, in front of her. Sae realised how beautiful she looked when illuminated by the distant, burning, streetlight. Sae’s face too burned alongside them.

Sae, despute her surprise, said nothing and allowed for Syuko to carefully glide the surface of the riverbank. Sae was placed back onto the stone surface of the riverbank, where koi gathered at both of their feet. Syuko looked around before focusing her gaze on Sae, who was losing her composure to the slightest degree. Her flustered feelings were evident in her voice.

“Yes, yes… this is… is much better.”

Syuko crouched down and touched the surface of the water, it had grown cold with the evening. The koi followed her fingers, attempting to bite but every single one failing. Syuko laughed at them as she stood and shook her fingers to rid them of the water slightly. Sae was pigeon-toed, looking up at Syuko.

“What’s wrong, Sae-chan? Did I shock you with picking you up? I’m so so-”

“There was a reason behind this trip, you know.”

“Huh?”

Sae looked up at Syuko, the woman she loved and her hands curled into fists. She hated herself whilst giving herself the utmost encouragement to speak her feelings. Her composure vanished as a blush spread across her face, Sae, who was graceful and elegant, occasionally noted for being funny and snarky, had lost all composure.

“It’s because… it’s because… Syuko-han… no, _Syuko_ …” Her hands uncurled and much rather gripped onto her kimono instead, her words held weight with the loss of the honorific, she needed Syuko to know how serious she was. “Syuko… I love… I love…” She drifted off once more and took a deep breath, trying very hard to look up at Syuko. “I have fallen in love, with you…”

The taller woman said nothing, and her mouth remained slightly agape in shock. Sae looked down at herself, realising what she had done. She clamped her eyes shut in fear of what would be said in response, as if a lack of vision would protect her.

She heard a sniff and opened her eyes to look up to Syuko, who had tears falling from her eyes. The stars illuminated her perfect, pale face. Syuko looked down at the Nadeshiko in front of her and wiped the tears away from her face. Without saying anything, Syuko grabbed Sae into a hug and immediately began sobbing onto her kimono. Sae’s instinct was to grab back onto Syuko, as she too teared up and began to silently cry.

“I’ve… I’ve fallen in love with the perfect… perfect Yamato Nadeshiko…” Syuko managed to speak in between words, clutching onto the smaller woman as if her life depended on it. Sae realised the meaning of her response and let out a soft sob of joy, as the gravity of the interaction met its peak.

They pulled away from one another and Sae pushed Syuko’s hair out of her face. Her tears left a wet patch on the pink floral kimono. Syuko’s tear stained face with a true happy smile was also just as beautiful. Sae stroked her cheek as she removed her hand from her hair.

With their only witness being the stars, Sae smiled. The empty streets made the entire city feel like a playground, the happiness she felt made it feel that way too. Syuko felt her hand being taken by Sae. She now guided Syuko up the river bank, the clack of her wooden umbrella sounding with each step. Syuko felt her heart pound as they reached the street again, Sae’s grip didn't loosen at all.

“Come, Syuko-han. Let’s go back.”

Syuko nodded and the two began walking, the rhythm of the geta and the umbrella meeting. Sae put her head against Syuko’s shoulder as they made their way back to their hotel, the two smiling wildly, still with tear-stained faces. Sae’s gamble paid off phenomenally and Syuko felt happiness walking through her city, no longer at unease. She was happy to be walking alongside the most perfect Yamato Nadeshiko in all of Japan.


End file.
